My Evil Stepmommy
by percabethloverforever
Summary: When Kelly Hyland marries Remus Lupin, she and her kids start to bully and abuse Remus's two kids. Remus finds out and then they'll start a new life just him, Sirius and Remus's three kids. How will Remus deal with the fact that Kelly's got in to destroy Harry and Mallory? Will he succeed in getting away? Or will she follow him forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Kelly Lupin-(43)-**dirty blonde hair and blue eyes; Wife to Remus Lupin; Stepmother to Mallory and Harry Lupin; Mother to Anne, Brooke, Paige and Sadie Hyland and Teddy Lupin

**Remus Lupin-(43)-**brown hair and blue eyes; Husband to Kelly Lupin; Stepfather to Anne, Brooke, Paige and Sadie Hyland; Father to Mallory, Harry and Teddy Lupin

**Anne Hyland-(18)-**dark brown hair and blue eyes; Daughter of Kelly Lupin; Sister of Brooke, Paige and Sadie Hyland and Teddy Lupin; Stepsister of Mallory and Harry Lupin

**Brooke Hyland-(17)-**dark brown hair and blue eyes; Daughter of Kelly Lupin; Sister of Anne, Paige and Sadie Hyland and Teddy Lupin; Stepsister of Mallory and Harry Lupin

**Paige Hyland-(16)-**blonde hair and blue eyes; Daughter of Kelly Lupin; Sister of Anne, Brooke and Sadie Hyland and Teddy Lupin; Stepsister of Mallory and Harry Lupin

**Sadie Hyland-(7)-**blonde hair and blue eyes; Daughter of Kelly Lupin; Sister of Anne, Brooke and Paige Hyland and Teddy Lupin; Stepsister of Mallory and Harry Lupin

**Mallory Lupin-(9)-**brown hair and blue eyes; Daughter of Remus Lupin; Sister of Teddy and Harry; Stepsister of Anne, Brooke, Paige and Sadie Hyland; Stepdaughter of Kelly Lupin; Goddaughter of Sirius Black

**Teddy Lupin-(2)-**brown hair and blue eyes; Son of Remus and Kelly Lupin; Brother of Harry and Mallory Lupin, Anne, Brooke, Paige and Sadie Hyland

**Harry Potter-(17)-**black hair and blue eyes; Son of Remus Lupin; Brother of Teddy and Mallory Lupin; Stepson of Kelly Lupin; Stepbrother of Anne, Brooke, Paige, and Sadie Hyland

**Sirius Black-**(43)-black hair and blue eyes; Godfather of Mallory, Teddy and Harry Lupin

Prologue

As Remus walked in, he saw his new wife, Kelly, playing on the floor with their two-year-old son Teddy. Before he could say anything, his daughter, Mallory, sprinted into his arms and he soothed her. His son, Harry (who had inherited black hair) walked in behind her with Sirius and smiled.

"Oh hi, sweetheart," Kelly got up and kissed Remus.

"Hello, Kelly and I see you missed me, Mallory," Remus smiled at his seven-year-old daughter who always lighted up his world. She hadn't felt jealous when Kelly and her daughters moved in, when he married Kelly or when she had had Teddy. She'd felt sad, but she moved on easily, to Remus's relief.

Sirius laughed. "Moony, do you honestly think she didn't?"

Remus smiled. "Shut it, Padfoot, in front of her."

Laughing, Mallory laughed as Remus picked her up and kissed her cheek. Mallory was a short, skinny girl for her age that was always reading. Everyone called Mallory a mini-female version of Remus. Sometimes, Mallory visited her mother on the weekends.

"Come here, Mallory," Harry lifted Mallory up onto his hip and she giggled, kissing his nose.

Remus smiled. "How was your day, dear?" Teddy was playing with his toys and Sadie was sitting and playing with him, ignoring Mallory.

"My day was fine, except I had to get Sadie early from school. Mallory was not very good," Kelly told.

Harry glared at her. "How could you say that? Mallory was such an angel today! She obeyed everything that she was told to do! Sirius, back me up!"

It was a shock to him too. Mallory was always well-behaved, and he could tell that Kelly was smirking a little. Sometimes, Mallory would cry into him about Kelly doing something and he'd brush it off as missing her mother. Even Tonks, his ex-wife, suspected something was up. Right now, Remus could see his son's eyes getting that flicker of anger that he'd inherited from his godfather. Both he and Sirius were very protective of Mallory, who was now crying.

"Kelly, when has Mallory ever started misbehaving? When she has, it was brief, and she'd cry about doing it! She's just as behaved as Remus was!" Sirius answered and cuddled crying Mallory while kissing her cheek. He set her down.

With a sigh, Remus looked at Kelly angrily. Even if she was his wife, he didn't tolerate when people tried to make her look bad. Laughing, Sadie slapped Mallory's cheek as she started to cry and ran from her to Remus. He ran towards his daughter and scooped her up, soothing her. Both Sirius and Harry were fuming with anger. Kelly laughed softly as she sighed.

"Here, let's go put cream on your cheek. Sirius can deal with Kelly and Sadie for right now," Remus carried her into the bathroom.

He closed the bathroom door and sat her on the sink counter. With a sigh, he got out the cream and applied it gently as she watched him, feeling protected. It made him almost cry that Mallory and Harry both were getting mistreated. Well, Sirius didn't care what they thought, he was helping look after his godchildren.

"There, it's all better," Remus told and then squatted to her level so she could look straight at him. Tears were glistening in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Daddy, will you promise not to tell Kelly what I told you?" Mallory asked as she had pleading eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart, I do, what do you want to tell me?" Remus felt worried as she told him about the beatings and Kelly and her daughters' torment to her in detail.

He looked at her as she hugged his neck. "I hurt, Daddy. Harry gets beat too."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Remus wanted now more than anything to bawl or hug his daughter and son tightly.

Mallory sniffled and looked at him as he waited for the answer. A yell that was definitely Harry's was heard and he ignored it and looked at Mallory. With a sigh, he looked at her and hugged her tightly. She whimpered and burst into tears as he soothed her.

"REMUS, GET IN HERE NOW!" Sirius yelled worriedly.

Running, Remus ran with Mallory in his arms as Harry was bleeding. Angrily, he set Mallory down as Sirius hugged her tightly and he placed Harry on the bed. He took care of the wound and glared at his wife. Sirius took Mallory, Harry, Brooke and Paige out as they looked at him. Afraid, Mallory looked at him and sobbed. He soothed her and rocked her back and forth. He hated seeing his goddaughter like this.

Meanwhile, Remus glared at his second wife. Who did she think she was hurting his seventeen-year-old son? Even still, Harry and Mallory were still getting used to not having their mother around. Often, he heard Mallory cry about not having her mother.

"Why on earth would you hurt my son?" Remus demanded.

"I didn't hurt Teddy, Teddy's fine," Kelly answered.

"I'm not talking about my youngest, I'm talking about my oldest, Harry."

Kelly rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, him, he just snapped at me for Sadie swatting Mallory."

Anger burned in Remus's eyes. "Sadie shouldn't swat her stepsister and Mallory had done no wrong!"

Kelly glared. "Chill, honey, we can send them to boarding school!"

Remus shook his head. "Uh-uh, that's why I let Sirius move in; he's giving emotional support for the children."

"Yeah, he's moving out so we can let Sadie have her own room."

"No, he's not. I pay for the house and the kids would be devastated. And if either one deserves a room, it's Mallory. She's older and better behaved."

"Please can he move out?"

Remus shook his head. "Nope, the kids are too attached to him."

Sirius had started the car for them magically. He grumbled about Kelly treating his kids like garbage. He'd get Kelly back for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kelly Lupin-(43)-**dirty blonde hair and blue eyes; Wife to Remus Lupin; Stepmother to Mallory and Harry Lupin; Mother to Anne, Brooke, Paige and Sadie Hyland and Teddy Lupin

**Remus Lupin-(43)-**brown hair and blue eyes; Husband to Kelly Lupin; Stepfather to Anne, Brooke, Paige and Sadie Hyland; Father to Mallory, Harry and Teddy Lupin

**Anne Hyland-(18)-**dark brown hair and blue eyes; Daughter of Kelly Lupin; Sister of Brooke, Paige and Sadie Hyland and Teddy Lupin; Stepsister of Mallory and Harry Lupin

**Brooke Hyland-(17)-**dark brown hair and blue eyes; Daughter of Kelly Lupin; Sister of Anne, Paige and Sadie Hyland and Teddy Lupin; Stepsister of Mallory and Harry Lupin

**Paige Hyland-(16)-**blonde hair and blue eyes; Daughter of Kelly Lupin; Sister of Anne, Brooke and Sadie Hyland and Teddy Lupin; Stepsister of Mallory and Harry Lupin

**Sadie Hyland-(7)-**blonde hair and blue eyes; Daughter of Kelly Lupin; Sister of Anne, Brooke and Paige Hyland and Teddy Lupin; Stepsister of Mallory and Harry Lupin

**Mallory Lupin-(9)-**brown hair and blue eyes; Daughter of Remus Lupin; Sister of Teddy and Harry; Stepsister of Anne, Brooke, Paige and Sadie Hyland; Stepdaughter of Kelly Lupin; Goddaughter of Sirius Black

**Teddy Lupin-(2)-**brown hair and blue eyes; Son of Remus and Kelly Lupin; Brother of Harry and Mallory Lupin, Anne, Brooke, Paige and Sadie Hyland

**Harry Potter-(17)-**black hair and blue eyes; Son of Remus Lupin; Brother of Teddy and Mallory Lupin; Stepson of Kelly Lupin; Stepbrother of Anne, Brooke, Paige, and Sadie Hyland

**Sirius Black-**(43)-black hair and blue eyes; Godfather of Mallory, Teddy and Harry Lupin

Prologue

As Remus walked in, he saw his new wife, Kelly, playing on the floor with their two-year-old son Teddy. Before he could say anything, his daughter, Mallory, sprinted into his arms and he soothed her. His son, Harry (who had inherited black hair) walked in behind her with Sirius and smiled.

"Oh hi, sweetheart," Kelly got up and kissed Remus.

"Hello, Kelly and I see you missed me, Mallory," Remus smiled at his seven-year-old daughter who always lighted up his world. She hadn't felt jealous when Kelly and her daughters moved in, when he married Kelly or when she had had Teddy. She'd felt sad, but she moved on easily, to Remus's relief.

Sirius laughed. "Moony, do you honestly think she didn't?"

Remus smiled. "Shut it, Padfoot, in front of her."

Laughing, Mallory laughed as Remus picked her up and kissed her cheek. Mallory was a short, skinny girl for her age that was always reading. Everyone called Mallory a mini-female version of Remus. Sometimes, Mallory visited her mother on the weekends.

"Come here, Mallory," Harry lifted Mallory up onto his hip and she giggled, kissing his nose.

Remus smiled. "How was your day, dear?" Teddy was playing with his toys and Sadie was sitting and playing with him, ignoring Mallory.

"My day was fine, except I had to get Sadie early from school. Mallory was not very good," Kelly told.

Harry glared at her. "How could you say that? Mallory was such an angel today! She obeyed everything that she was told to do! Sirius, back me up!"

It was a shock to him too. Mallory was always well-behaved, and he could tell that Kelly was smirking a little. Sometimes, Mallory would cry into him about Kelly doing something and he'd brush it off as missing her mother. Even Tonks, his ex-wife, suspected something was up. Right now, Remus could see his son's eyes getting that flicker of anger that he'd inherited from his godfather. Both he and Sirius were very protective of Mallory, who was now crying.

"Kelly, when has Mallory ever started misbehaving? When she has, it was brief, and she'd cry about doing it! She's just as behaved as Remus was!" Sirius answered and cuddled crying Mallory while kissing her cheek. He set her down.

With a sigh, Remus looked at Kelly angrily. Even if she was his wife, he didn't tolerate when people tried to make her look bad. Laughing, Sadie slapped Mallory's cheek as she started to cry and ran from her to Remus. He ran towards his daughter and scooped her up, soothing her. Both Sirius and Harry were fuming with anger. Kelly laughed softly as she sighed.

"Here, let's go put cream on your cheek. Sirius can deal with Kelly and Sadie for right now," Remus carried her into the bathroom.

He closed the bathroom door and sat her on the sink counter. With a sigh, he got out the cream and applied it gently as she watched him, feeling protected. It made him almost cry that Mallory and Harry both were getting mistreated. Well, Sirius didn't care what they thought, he was helping look after his godchildren.

"There, it's all better," Remus told and then squatted to her level so she could look straight at him. Tears were glistening in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Daddy, will you promise not to tell Kelly what I told you?" Mallory asked as she had pleading eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart, I do, what do you want to tell me?" Remus felt worried as she told him about the beatings and Kelly and her daughters' torment to her in detail.

He looked at her as she hugged his neck. "I hurt, Daddy. Harry gets beat too."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Remus wanted now more than anything to bawl or hug his daughter and son tightly.

Mallory sniffled and looked at him as he waited for the answer. A yell that was definitely Harry's was heard and he ignored it and looked at Mallory. With a sigh, he looked at her and hugged her tightly. She whimpered and burst into tears as he soothed her.

"REMUS, GET IN HERE NOW!" Sirius yelled worriedly.

Running, Remus ran with Mallory in his arms as Harry was bleeding. Angrily, he set Mallory down as Sirius hugged her tightly and he placed Harry on the bed. He took care of the wound and glared at his wife. Sirius took Mallory, Harry, Brooke and Paige out as they looked at him. Afraid, Mallory looked at him and sobbed. He soothed her and rocked her back and forth. He hated seeing his goddaughter like this.

Meanwhile, Remus glared at his second wife. Who did she think she was hurting his seventeen-year-old son? Even still, Harry and Mallory were still getting used to not having their mother around. Often, he heard Mallory cry about not having her mother.

"Why on earth would you hurt my son?" Remus demanded.

"I didn't hurt Teddy, Teddy's fine," Kelly answered.

"I'm not talking about my youngest, I'm talking about my oldest, Harry."

Kelly rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, him, he just snapped at me for Sadie swatting Mallory."

Anger burned in Remus's eyes. "Sadie shouldn't swat her stepsister and Mallory had done no wrong!"

Kelly glared. "Chill, honey, we can send them to boarding school!"

Remus shook his head. "Uh-uh, that's why I let Sirius move in; he's giving emotional support for the children."

"Yeah, he's moving out so we can let Sadie have her own room."

"No, he's not. I pay for the house and the kids would be devastated. And if either one deserves a room, it's Mallory. She's older and better behaved."

"Please can he move out?"

Remus shook his head. "Nope, the kids are too attached to him."

Sirius had started the car for them magically. He grumbled about Kelly treating his kids like garbage. He'd get Kelly back for it.


End file.
